Forbidden
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: Muggle!AU. Victoire doesn't know Teddy's a little bit werewolf, but despite that she climbs into his window one night. Together they have some serious talk and play video games. Teddy can't believe It even happened. The next morning James blabs to his parents, and he gets In trouble for seeing a Veela after dark. He's still so young.


So I wrote this for Round Ten of Quidditch League! I'm so proud that I've made It this far :D This story Is about Forbidden love within an Inter species couple. I wanted to do Teddy/Victoire, because Teddy (In my headcanon) Has wolfish tendencies, and Victoire Is a Veela, so on both sides they have complications.

THIS IS A MUGGLE AU! So Victoire doesn't know about Remus being a werewolf. Therefore, she doesn't know about Teddy having wolfish tendencies.

I used the prompts: Careless, Anatomy, and ' _Out of the millions and millions of people that inhabit this planet, she is one of the tiny few I can never have." -_ Tabitha Suzuma

* * *

Teddy sighs as he slumps to the floor of his bedroom. He thinks about the newspaper that he received this morning, the headline read 'Woman pregnant by werewolf: Is the child fine?' He takes a careful eye when reading stuff like that, because he doesn't have a clue if people know that can actually happen. It _did_ happen.

Interrupting his train of thought, he hears an eerie rustling outside his window. His senses jolt in one swift movement, and he tilts his ears toward the noise. It comes again, and Teddy thinks it must be a squirrel jumping from one branch to another, but this movement seems heavy. A squirrel would not be bumping around.

Moving behind his bed, in the middle of the room, he hides behind it surreptitiously. A knock is heard on the window, but Teddy does not look. Another knock is heard, and Teddy is shaking with fright. He does not want to look just in case the person is a murderer, but slowly he lifts his head above the comforter.

"Teddy! Help me for Merlin's sake!"

It's Victoire, sitting on a branch outside his window. He cannot help but stare at her, she's beautiful. Her anatomy lithe, and flexible for climbing. He always thought Victoire was beautiful even when she says she 'looks the worst.'

Rushing over to the window, Teddy opens it. She climbs in very quiet, like a ninja in the night.

"Victoire, why are you here?"

Victoire toes the carpet with the tip of her converse shoe. Her face looks down, and suddenly she's shy.

"I just want to hang out."

Teddy notices her tone, and the way she says it, which is something more akin to, 'I don't want to talk about it.' So he just left it at that. If she feels comfortable sharing, then it will come out naturally.

"We've always been friends, Teddy."

Rolling his eyes, Teddy shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah, when we were kids." He goes to sit on the bed. "Now we hardly ever talk."

Victoire takes the mushroom chair in the corner of the room, and sits with her knees up head resting on them.

"It's my fault, because high school happened. I didn't ask to hang around the popular kids. They just came to me like a moth to a light, because I didn't care what people thought of me. Popular kids need someone like that in their group, so I could tell them to just fucking do the thing, and not worry about it. I was the peer pressurer."

Teddy's eyes are wide. In the matter of minutes, Victorie Weasley the most popular girl in their school, was in his bedroom. He wasn't thinking naughty thoughts, well maybe in the back of his head, but in the front of his mind, it was how she smelled. She smells like a wildflower, something different a musky smell, with a hint of nature. Why is she telling him all her secrets now?

"So you pressured your friends to do things they didn't want to do?" He asks lightly.

Victoire laughs. "Yes, and no. My job was to pressure my friends to do things I knew they wanted to do, but didn't have the courage to do so."

She watches my face carefully, looking for judgement. I have none to give.

"You must know your friends very well then."

"I do. I know a lot about you too, Teddy."

His heartbeat picks up a million miles an hour. Does she know? How can she know? He wishes to disappear from this spot on his bed. She must have come here to tell him to leave town, and never come back!

"You play a lot of video games!" Victoire glances at his xbox on the other side of the room. "Could you go for a game of Halo, right now?"

He laughs. Feeling very relieved, he replies, "Oh yes! I will beat you so bad!" His voice almost came out in a snarl, and he panics for a second, wondering if Victoire noticed. She didn't.

She sets up the Halo game and they play for a couple of hours. Only until Teddy notices the sunrise outside does he pause the game.

"The sun is rising ... Don't you need to, I don't know … go home?" He doesn't really want her to leave, but he also doesn't want to get his butt kicked by Mr. Weasley.

Victoire sighs. "I had a lot of fun," she says with no emotion. Looking sad again, she goes to the window and climbs to the tree branch and lets herself down. Agile as a squirrel, Teddy smiles at her. Swathed in orange light, and jogging across his backyard, she's beautiful. He can't exactly describe the night he just had.

He wakes up from his sleep at a wonderful 3PM, to which he wakes with a smile on his face for remembering why he fell asleep at 6AM. Teddy goes downstairs, and finds James.

"Morning," James says in a sly manner. He notices the grin on Teddy's face.

"Morning." Teddy pours himself some milk.

Watching his older brother, he states, "You're having a bright afternoon."

Teddy nods, but doesn't offer anything else.

"Would you mind telling me why? I need to file this away in the folder mentioned 'Insane things that actually happened.' Which I have metaphorically opened twice today."

Teddy laughs. "Why was this morning insane?"

James nods. "Some girl came by this morning asking for you, but you were still sleeping." As if everything dawns on him in one second, James' mouth drops.

Teddy just raises his eyebrows at his lil bro, and doesn't stand to correct him on anything his pre-teen mind can think up.

James' eyes continue to stare at his brother. He turns in one swift moment, his sock feet almost slipping on the hardwood floor.

"I'm telling Harry!"

"Brat! Don't you dare! You have no proof."

Teddy runs after James, but he's not fast enough for the miniature seeker. Up the stairs, and right into their parents room, James yells with his loud mouth.

"Mum, dad! I've got something to tell you!"

Both of them wear concerned looks for both of their sons, one looks exhilarated and the other angry.

Harry says, "If you've been looking through Teddy's journal again, I don't want to hear it."

"-Or if you've stuffed his pillowcase full of snapping candy."

James shakes his head and smiles wickedly. Teddy can't stop him from talking in front of his parents.

"Teddy had a girl over last night!"

The damage was done.

"What?" Ginny exclaims.

"I can explain. I didn't have a girl over, okay. Victoire came last night, but she only needed to borrow my ... textbook."

James narrows his eyes at his older brother, he knows this isn't the truth. He crosses his arms with an obstinate attitude.

Harry closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. Ginny hugs his shoulders.

"I don't ever want to seem like I'm bossing you around Teddy, I'm not your father, but don't let it happen again. Being this is careless, I think Remus would put his foot down. You cannot get close with a Veela this young." He looks at him with soft eyes. "So, I don't want Victoire coming over here after dark ever again. If I catch her over here past 9AM, you are grounded."

"Victoire is a Veela?" Ten year old James asks full of wonder at his cousin.

"Yes. Veela. Beautiful people on the outside, they have this power to draw you in and deceive you." He remembers the time when he was young at the Quidditch World Cup, how the Veela used their power on him. He remembers Ron having an unhealthy crush on Victoire's mother in school.

"If you become close to her while you're still so young, Teddy … you won't want to ever be with anyone else."

Teddy sighs. What's so wrong about that? He exits the room thinking of his favorite quote from a book. It helps comfort him when he's down. It makes him feel secure that everything will work out. _Out of the millions and millions of people that inhabit this planet, she is one of the tiny few I can never have._

Later that night a tap is heard on his window, and Teddy makes an instant decision, that being grounded is worth the pain. He continues his forbidden relationship.

* * *

BETA NOTES: Just a few changes (one of which is totally a suggestion). I didn't catch anything truly grammatically wrong. Do you have to come out and -say- that Teddy is a werewolf, or that Victoire is something else, in regards to your prompt?

What were the additional prompts that you used?

Completely love this by the way. =]


End file.
